The present invention relates to a spring element for connecting two components with angle of rotation mobility.
In the specific embodiment of an elastomer spherical joint in the case of a rotor known from the German Published Pat. application No. 28 29 605, such a spring element functions as a bearing arrangement with angular mobility for a blade control casing of the blade's pitch angle control system for the blade relative to the rotor hub. Thereby, the preferred design with elastomer laminated material represents a considerable portion of the weight of the support for the blade control casing on the hub side, above all when a long-lasting design is required of the articulated bearing.